Politically anime Incorrect
by KyoSoujiro
Summary: Myself, Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo, Soujiro from Rurouni Kenshin, and 2 special guests descuse topics you post for us. Rated M for Kyo's language just to be on the safe side
1. The madness begins

For legal purposes: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Successful and talented people own these titles. However, I do own all of my own created characters that might be in my works. Feel free to use and mock them for that's what there here for.

Soujiro: Where am I? What is this place?

Kyo: Great just great. I'm this close to getting back my real body and now I'm in this weird place.

Soujiro: Hi and who might you be sir? (With a big grim on his face)

Kyo: Kid if you don't tell me what I'm doing here I will kill you.

Soujiro: Well first my name in Soujiro and it's nice to meet you and second I don't know where we are either.

Anthony: I can answer that. I have brought both of you to my domain for an important reason.

Kyo: and what reason is that what is more important that me regaining my title as the best?

Anthony: Staring in my humor fanfic parody of politically incorrect.

Soujiro: That sounds fun. So my fans are reading this right now?

Anthony: Yes they are.

Soujiro: well then I like to say thanks to all of my fans and all their great fan works about me. You are all amazing.

Kyo: Stop being a kiss ass kid. So how is this going to work?

Anthony: Well my reader's will give me ideas to discuss with two of you, myself, and two special guests from other anime shows/movies.

Soujiro: So my fans a can ask questions that I can answer?

Kyo: I have one why don't you have a girl friend?

Soujiro: Well I kinda busy killing people for Mr. Shishio to go on a date. And besides who wants to date a killer?

Kyo: I'm a killer and there are three hot chicks fighting over me. Maybe you're just into guys.

Soujiro: I'm afraid your wrong… wait there is a chance my Yaoi fans girls are reading this too right?

Anthony: Yep.

Soujiro: What I'm trying to say is that personally I'm not gay but I don't mind the fics you girls put me in. I bet you're all cute girls that like me and if I was real I go out with all of you in a minute.

Kyo: He's kissing ass again.

Soujiro: excuse me I'm just going to kill Kyo-san. (About to draw his sword)

Anthony: Well that will have to what for another day. Send in those ideas and I'll start writing more of this fic. Till then may the force be with you.

Kyo: So you're a Star Wars nerd. Ha that explains a lot. Go to a convention or something and leave me the hell alone.

Anthony: Need I remind you that this is my domain and here I'm god. I'll send you into a yaoi fic if you don't shut up.

(Kyo says nothing but looks at me angrily.)

Anthony: Readers start posting your topics and I'll start writing. Till then have a good day.


	2. Pokemon massacre

For legal purposes: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own any anime that I might use in this fic. I only own characters that I have created which can be used and abused by other authors as they see fit.

I am pacing around the set looking mad. I summon Kyo and Soujiro to the set.

Soujiro: (With a big smile on his face) Hi Anthony did you finally get a topic?

Anthony: No! No one posted any ideas.

Kyo: Ha hahahaha… Loser.

Anthony: (With a vein almost popping in my head) Must get vengeance. Must kill something.

Kyo: Hum… Vengeance… Killing… (Starts to smile) I'm right behind you on this one.

Soujiro: (Still smiling) I would love to help you, but I kinda need Mr. Shishio's O.K if I'm going to kill people.

Anthony: Don't worry. These people are weak and Shishio always allows you to kill weak people. They are not following Shishio's law of the strong will live the weak will die.

Soujiro: Oh O.K (Gives an even bigger smile)

I snap my fingers and all three of us get transported to the world of Pokemon.

Anthony: Now I can't technically kill people on this world, but he can.

Another version of me with Red eyes and a black robe appears.

Anthony: Guys this is my dark side Anthros. I'm sure you three will get along very well.

Anthros: I like the work you two do. But we shouldn't keep this fun to ourselves. Lets really get this party started.

Anthros summons Shishio, the rest of the Juppongatana, Nobunaga Oda, and the Jyunishinshi.

Nobunaga: What the hell. Where are we?

Anthros: My fellow villains I have gathered us here to crush one of the stupidest animes that ever existed. WE MUST KILL THESE FOOLS THAT STAND IN THE WAY OF TRUE ANIME!

Kyo: Yes, let's kick some kiddy anime ass!

With that the great Pokemon slaughter begain. Pokemon and people alike were killed in waves as the Samurai anime bad guys ripped them apart.

Anthros: Hey guys I think I found Pikachu. Somebody needs to kill that thing slowly.

Pikachu lets off a Thunder Shock attack which hit everyone. And the bad guys just stopped and looked around.

Akira: Was that support to hurt us or something?

Pikachu starts to run away and the villains start to chase him.

Shishio: Soujiro, use your shukuchi to catch that thing and bring it to me.

Unfortunately, Soujiro was killing Ash at the time and did not hear his master's order.

Just then Pikachu got impaled with a sword. The villains stopped to see who made the kill and were very surprised to see Kenshin in his Samurai X outfit without his cross shaped scars. and looking very Badass.

Kenshin: (Looking very serious) oro.

Shishio: Who would have thought that my predecessor was such a badass. Hey Battousai why don't you join us. It's going to be very entertaining.

Kenshin: (Pulling his sword out to Pikachu) These weak fools don't stand a chance.

As the slaughter continues I'm relaxing with my good side Skylark drinking Mountain Dew.

Skylark: Normally I wouldn't support anything Anthros does. But I think these people deserved what they got. (Looking at me) You look a lot happier now.

Anthony: I feel better. But I did all of this as a message to my readers. (Looks directly at the people reading this fic) Post review with ideas for story topics. I will do random stuff like this if you don't. (Shaking my fist) Tell me what you want. Just tell me and I'll post it. I'll post flames but just review please! Help me Obi Wan Kenobi you're my only hope!

Kyo: Stop the Star Wars crap this is an anime fic. (He returns to the massacre.)

Anthony: Keep posting. Till next time goodbye.

A.N.

To **Wood Worm: **Thanks at least someone is reading this fic.


	3. To the reviewers

For legal purposes: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own the rights to any anime that has ever been created. I do own any characters that I create in my stories and anyone can use them because I'm a nice guy.

Anthony: I finally got some reviews. (Starts crying) Some one is actually reading this.

Soujiro: So what's our first topic?

Anthony: Actually my reviewers are a little unclear on what they should do so today I am clearing up everything and answering my reviews.

Kyo: So we kill some small defenseless animal things and people still question us. I say we kill some more fools to get the message clear.

Anthony: Kyo if we don't get a topic than you can go to any anime you want and kill things but lets give them a chance to put this fic on the right track.

(Pulls out a piece of paper)

Anthony: Our first reviews are from Mischievous Lass: nice story But what is this all about? and "so...WHAT exactly you wanna talk about?who's the hottest?  
I couldn't quite catch it!"

Anthony: Alright the story is a parody of Politically Incorrect. And the chapters are like episodes in which five characters: Myself, Kyo, Soujiro, and two other guest discuses the topics the readers post for us. The topics can be anything about anime or even the real world. An anime debate like Pokemon Vs. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Vs. Sailor Moon, Pokemon Vs. Digimon anything like that. Who would win in a fight between two characters from different anime? Also the question who's the hottest can be a topic if you make it a little more specific. Like who's the hottest guy or girl from a specific anime or in all anime or a specific genre.

Mischievous Lass I hope that answers your questions. Also the hottest out of us three would probable be the one with the army of fan girls (points to Soujiro)

Soujiro: Who me?

Anthony: Yes the person who has girls fantasizing about what they would do to you if you were real.

Kyo: Fantasizing? Yea right they just want to fuck him. (Soujiro starts to blush but keeps smiling)

Anthony: And that's why this story is rated M. The next reviews come from Hopeless Lady. "it's a little bored since I don't know who is Kyo, but I know Soujirou"

Kyo: Well I bet you know who I was if I killed all your loved ones and slowly rip your organs out BITCH!

Anthony: Alright this is Kyo and his story in a nutshell. Kyo is the main character of Samurai Deeper Kyo a great anime that is not yet and may never come to American T.V. but fans of Kenshin will enjoy it, of you can get the DVD's.

Kyo is known as Demon Eyes Kyo because he has blood red as the color of his eyes. He is also known as the thousand man slayer because he killed a thousand men at the battle of Sekigahara, Which for anyone who does not know Japanese history was the Biggest battle that ever occurred in Japan, (Also the anime is set in 1604 Japan at the start of the Edo period while Rurouni Kenshin takes place 11 years after the Edo period, Sekigahara was fought on October 21st 1600)

Back on topic. Kyo was fighting his rival Kyoshiro Mibu at Sekigahara when a Star (Meteor) fell on the two warriors. Kyoshiro beat Kyo soon after that and sealed his body in ice and put it in the Sea of Trees, a forest in Japan inhabited by demons, and then sealed Kyo's spirit in his own body. Kyoshiro lost his memories because of this and change from a badass samurai to a perverted medicine peddler. Four years later Kyo gains control over Kyoshiro's body and starts his quest to regain his body and finally kill Kyoshiro. Kyo is about the same sizes a Kenshin and his real body has very long red hair and he always wears red armor. In Kyoshiro's body he has short black hair and wears a black Kimono. Kyo is a legendary swordsman who knows several of Mumyo Jinpu Ryu secret sword abilities. Kyo also has an anger problem as you can plainly see. He is infamous for massacring thousands of people over several years. He's very sadistic and is overall pretty evil. But he only does things like that to prove he is the greatest warrior in the world. And the fact that he is the lesser of two evils in the series is why he's the good guy.

And that is Kyo in a nutshell. The other review you posted was "You have a talent of making fic, so why not have your own decision instead of others?"

First off thank you. Secondly, I wanted to have my reader choice what happens in this fic. You are the people reading it so I believe that you can have a say in what I write. But this is only my first story. I am currently outlining my next story which is still untitled but it does star Soujiro so all you Soujiro fans should be on the look at for it. It will be an action/drama story.

The final review is from Wood Worm "ERK! DID I MISS REVIEWING YOUR STORY? SO FUNNY! XD"

Anthony: Right… I have no idea what you're trying to say, but thanks for reviewing.

Anthony: Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully this cleared up any confusion about this fic. I hope you all start posting some topics very soon. Till then be well.

A.N. My internet has been screwing up lately which is the reason I have not updated the fic already.


	4. first episode

For legal purposes: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own the rights to any anime that has ever been created. I do own any characters that I create in my stories and anyone can use them because I'm a nice guy.

From:

Bazooka Bunny-chan  
2005-08-12  
ch 3, signedKILL ZATCH BELL, ONE PIECE, DUEL MASTERS, DIGIMON AND ALL THE OTHER CRAPPY KIDDY ANIME THAT ARE SICK AND WRONG!

Anthony: Guys I have great news! We finally got a topic!

Soujiro: So we're finally going to do the show?

Anthony: Yes! Now start opening music.

(The politically incorrect theme music starts playing and the stage magically appears.

Anthony: Welcome to the first episode of politically anime incorrect. Joining me tonight first is tenken, the strongest of the Juppongatana, from Rurouni Kenshin, Soujiro Seta.

Soujiro: (With his trademark smile) Hi.

Anthony: Next, the thousand man slayer, the living nightmare, from Samurai Deeper Kyo, Demon Eyes Kyo.

Kyo: I better be getting paid to do this crap.

Anthony: Now my first special guest, the greatest cook of the east blue sea, from One Piece Sonjy.

Sonjy: Yo.

Anthony: And finally, one of the smartest teens in Japan, from Zatch Bell, Kyo.

(Before Kyo from ZB could say anything Kyo from SDK cuts his head off)

Anthony: What the hell man, why did you kill one of my guest?

Kyo: There is no way I'm going to have to be called SDK Kyo. There should only be one Kyo on this show and I'm already here.

Anthony: Fair enough. Well my new last guest is one of the original stars of Digimon, Matt.

Matt: AH! What happened? That guy doesn't have a head!

Anthony: Oh sorry. (Uses powers to remove the other Kyo's body) there.

Matt: Right, am I going to die?

Anthony: Who knows, and that the fun of these show. Now that everyone is introduced lets get to our first topic. Should One Piece be called a kiddy anime?

Sonjy: Hell no! I should kick Bazooka Bunny-chan ass for thinking that. Right after I get done with those bastards who edited my show on the Fox Box and Toonami. (Takes the candy out of his mouth) They made suck on this crap instead of what I really have in my mouth. (Sonjy lights up a cigarette) I smoke, and they edited it out, those pussys. They need to feel a lot of pain before I get some satisfaction

Kyo: Amen.

Anthony: I have to agree. They edited One Piece into a kiddy show. They took the blood, death, and a lot of the violence out.

Matt: Is it wrong to be considered kiddy anime?

Anthony: Nice question. So is it wrong? And Matt defend your position as probably the one person here who is from kiddy anime.

Matt: You guys need to stop making fun of use. Its because of 'stupid' Kiddy anime that anime has become popular in America. Also future fans of your shows get there start in amine by watching kiddy anime. If anything you should be thanking us.

Anthony: Nicely put.

Kyo: Nicely put my ass. You stupid fucking punk bastard! Shut the fuck up! You are the reason people think anime is a joke. The Digimon, Pokemon, and Yugiohs of the anime world keep people away from anime. My series may never be put on T.V. because worthless crap takes the airtime. You and everyone like you are ruining good anime. One Piece might be corny and lame, but uncut One Piece it is a million times better than the stupidity of your show!

Soujiro: People tried to edit RK into a kiddy show. Then I killed them. (Big Smile)

Anthony: (Turns to Soujiro) You are a creepy little freak. But Kyo has a point.

Sonjy: Hey Kyo you think that my show is corny and lame? I'll kick you skinny white ass.

Kyo: You want some of me? Hahaha! Bring it on bitch!

(Kyo and Sonjy start fighting on stage)

Matt: And that is what 'true' anime characters act like. And people say that we suck. You guys are the ones ruining anime. We keep it pure and…

(Matt was unable to finish his sentence when it was cut short by Soujiro who sliced his head off. Everyone looks at the smiling Soujiro and started to walk away from him.)

Sonjy: That's one messed up kid.

Kyo: Yep.

Anthony: Well that's the end of the show. I think we learned a lot today. Mainly that Soujiro needs some serious mental help. (Soujiro keeps smiling) Next week, there will be a new episode and a new topic.

---

A.N: Keep reviewing and sending more topics. Thanks for the topic Bazooka Bunny-Chan.


	5. A little Romance

For legal purposes: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own the rights to any anime that has ever been created. I do own any characters that I create in my stories and they can be used and abused by anyone.

Wood Worm  
2005-08-27  
ch 3, signed AH YES!I really don't know what to say/thinking  
Maybe a romance fic?-'

Hopeless Lady  
2005-08-15  
ch 3, signed umn..I love Soujiro too  
Do you want this to be some romance fic?cause I love reading romance

Anthony: My readers have spoken, and now its time for the second episode of Politically anime Incorrect.

(The politically incorrect theme music starts playing and the stage magically appears.)

Anthony: And joining me is two of the best swordsmen in anime, Demon Eyes Kyo and Soujiro Seta.

Soujiro: (With his trademark smile) Hi.

Kyo just looks and says nothing.

Anthony: Since two of my reviewers want some romance the topic is love and romance in anime and in fanfics. And joining us for this show are two of the soldiers of love and happiness, from Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

Both are transported to the stage.

Sailor Moon: Hi.

Sailor Mercury: Hi. (looks over at Soujiro, quickly turns back visibly red)

Anthony: Well now that we're all here first question. How important is love in anime?

Moon: Love is the most important thing in the universe. Only the power of love can overcome the greatest dangers and lead to true happiness.

Kyo: Great, another one of those chick anime bitches that go on and on about love and friendship. It's pointless. The only thing that really is important in the universe is power. None of this love crap. Love and friendship are only for weak fools.

Moon: (Angry) What! You are just like every villain I've faced in the past. Love is the most important thing. One day a person with the power of love on their side will beat you and you will know the truth.

Kyo: Want to try me you overgrown Girl Scout. Sell some cookies or something. (Unsheathes his sword)

Anthony: (sweat drop) Well I don't want anymore of my guest killed like last time. Soujiro what do you think.

Soujiro: Well, I think that love is a very nice thing and has several great merits. But, I agree with Kyo that power is the greatest thing in the universe. But, love can be considered power if you look think about it. So you're both right. (Big smile)

Moon: See the cute guy gets it. Did you know that Mercury over there is one of your biggest fan girls?

Mercury: Eh? (with a very red face)

Moon: Yep she has a poster of you in her room. And she watched the episodes of RK that involve your back story all the time and cries. (Mocking Mercury) 'Why are they so mean to Souji-Kun. He's soo cute. If I was there I'd protect him'.

Soujiro: She said that?

Mercury runs off the stage

Moon: Did I go too far?

Kyo: Yes, you were a true bitch.

Mercury is running away until she feels someone's body and arms. She stops and looks up to Soujiro's smiling face.

Mercury: (Red faced) Souji-Kun? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I'm sorry…

Soujiro: You wanted to save me when I was a kid. Why?

Mercury: You were and still are kind, sweet, and caring. Everything that happed to you (She starts crying) was wrong and tragic. I just wanted to help take away some of the pain and show you for what you are, a good person.

Soujiro: But I killed so many people. I killed my family and more people than I can remember for Lord Shishio. I'm a killer. I don't deserve love.

Mercury: You're wrong! You deserve love just like anyone else. You might even need it more because of what your life has been like. (looking straight in his eyes) I love you! I love you and I don't care about things that you were forced to do. You are in pain because people used and abused you. Let me show you what it means to be happy, truly happy.

Soujiro: (Grinning) Did you know that I am a big fan boy of yours?

Mercury: Hu?

She looks up and soon feels Soujiro's lips pressed against hers.

Soujiro: I have a thing for smart girls, especially one draped in blue. I love you too. You are the most beautiful thing that I have every seen. And you seem so lonely. Would you allow me to be your boyfriend? I promise you won't be lonely any more.

Mercury only answered with another kiss.

Back at the stage the rest of us are looking at the lovebirds

Moon: (With a tear in her eye) That was so beautiful. See that's the power of love.

Kyo: (Yelling to Soujiro and Mercury) Just fuck already.

Anthony: Well atlest we know Kyo is not a romantic. I think I'll give them some privacy.

I teleport them away to an undisclosed location

Kyo: Now we're were we? Oh yes I was going to kill this bimbo. (Starts attacking Moon)

Moon: Tuxedo Mask help!

A rose is thrown a Kyo who easily dodges.

Kyo: What kind of pansy throws a rose?

Mask: Stay away from my love.

Kyo: Oh her weak boyfriend. I was hoping I could kill both of you. _Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken Mizuchi _

Both Moon and Mask are tossed away from the stage.

Anthony: And on that note, thanks for reading I hope to get more reviews and make more episodes very soon. Till then, see you later.

-----------

A.N. Alright first I took so long to write this chapter because I have returned to college. And my time has been spent on other things.

Also to **Hopeless Lady**: I don't love Soujiro. I'm a straight guy, so this chapter is the only chapter in this fic that will be a romance. This is a parody and humor not romance. I you or anyone else liked my romance writing tell me and I'll write a romance fic.

The couple of Soujiro and Sailor Mercury (Ami) is a weird one but it is my favorite crossover couple. I think its because they can balance each other out. She is a little more stoic and a little sad at times and Soujiro is always happy.

Kyo: Also to **Wood Worm** you think I was harsh. I won't kill you for that remark, but if I get my hands on you, you'll beg for death before I'm done!

Kyo is very evil.

Please keep reviewing

Soujiro: (With Mercury's lipstick on his face) Thank both of you for your ideas. (With the biggest smile he's ever had) And I mean THANK YOU!


	6. SDK Madness

For legal purposes: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own the rights to any anime that has ever been created. I do own any characters that I create in my stories and they can be used and abused by anyone.

Mischievous Lass  
2005-09-17  
ch 5, signed

just focus on Kyo too  
I know Sailor Mercury,but you pair her with him is NOT fair,pair me instead?blush

Mischievous Lass  
2005-09-17  
ch 4, signed

what is this topic?shiver  
that Kyo is so cruel you know  
is there anyone that can...change him?

Anthony: Well Mischievous Lass, I think I can help you with Soujiro. But(Laughing) you don't know how many women tried and failed to change Kyo.

Kyo: Hell yea. No bitch can change me. And I'm cruel? Oh just wait. Maybe I disfigure you dear Soujiro.

Soujiro: (Sweat drop) I don't like were this is going.

Anthony: Don't worry Soujiro I'm sending you some were safe.

Soujiro gets transported right to Mischievous Lass.

Anthony: He is either going to like this or hate it.

Kyo: So Soujiro is getting fucked again.

Anthony: Most likely. Any way this episode is about getting Kyo to be less angry. And I'm not going it alone.

I transport both Kenshin and Kyoshiro from SDK to the set. Kyo unsheathes his sword and starts to attack Kyoshiro.

Kenshin: Kyo-dono this is not why this one is here.

Kyoshiro: (Blocking Kyo's attack) Kyo, the reason you are like this is because of me. I'm not here to kill you. I want to atone for my mistake.

Anthony: You mean your decision to take all your evil, dark, and bloodthirsty side and making him a separate person cursing the world to deal with a uber powerful swordsman.

Kyoshiro: Yes. It was a good idea at the time. I get my love Sakuya and Kyo gets to rule Japan from the shadows.

Kenshin: This one is confused that he is.

Anthony: Okay I see I need more help.

I transport Sakuya, Yuya, and Okuni all from SDK and all of Kyo/Kyoshiro's love interests.

Yuya/Sakuya: Kyo, Kyoshiro stop! Please Stop!

Okuni: (Snuggling up to Kenshin) So I heard that you are the famous manslayer.

Kenshin: Oro

Okuni: Did I tell you strong guys who have been covered in the blood of there victims.

Karou arrives at the set.

Karou: (Very angrily) Get off Kenshin!

Okuni: (Visably red and aroused) All this fighting and threatening… I lose it if someone starts to bleed.

Yuya: God Okuni you are a very weird person.

Anthony: I would give you Soujiro if he was not… um occupied right now. So before I lose total control I will end this chapter and hopefully salvage this fic in the next chapter.

A.N. Sorry for all the SDK references but I got the Box set of the series a few weeks ago and I have the manga up to vol. 7 so I'm in a SDK mood.

To Mischievous Lass: There you got Soujiro to youself for a while so don't damage him too bad I need him for more fics.

Keep reviewing and give me more ideas and I'll keep writing.

Till next time


	7. Advertisments

For legal purposes: Oh man do I really need to tell you that I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Rurouni Kenshin. I mean come on if I did I wouldn't be write any of this stories.

Anthony: Alright I have gotten some negative reviews from **Wood Worm **concerning you two.

Wood Worm  
2005-10-07  
ch 5, signed

ERK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!  
DIE !DIE! DIE! 

Wood Worm  
2005-10-07  
ch 6, signed

OMG!SOU-chan is MINE!sob NO!

Anthony: Now Soujiro why are your fan girls constantly complaining about me not putting them with you?

Soujiro: I think they all want me really bad I don't know why. Maybe its because I'm adorable. (Starts smiling)

Anthony: Well deal with her will you.

Soujiro: (Flashing puppy dog eyes) Wood Worm I know you're sad and all I want is to be there with you. I will always carry your love in my heart. Remember that I'll always be with you in my heart.

Anthony: Well Kyo, she was not happy with you threatening her so what do you have to say?

Kyo: (clearing his throat) Fuck you Wood Worm. If you have anything against me come and say it to my face so I can kill you. Oh and the Die! Die! Die! Just makes me want to hurt you more when I do kill you. Die Bitch!

Anthony: Wow. You're a real bastard Kyo. Will you stop pestering my reviewers. I'll send Soujiro there to kill you. (Turns to Soujiro) Soujiro defend your fan girl's honor.

Soujiro: (Still smiling) Okay. (Unsheathes his sword)

Kyo: (smiling too) Heh when I'm finished with you there will be nothing left for your fan girls to ogle.

My two co-host start to rush at each other when a man in white suddenly appears.

Kambei: Stop it, this fight is meaningless.

Anthony: Shimada Kambei from Samurai 7? What the hell are you doing here?

Kambei: You said you wanted to help support the Samurai 7 section of FanFiction .net. So I'm here to help promote the new stories and the new DVD's (Looks at the readers) that are now available at a store near you.

Anthony: God when did this place become a promotional tool for anime?

Kyo: The new 'perfect box set' of Samurai Deeper Kyo is now available at a store near you.

Soujiro: The next volume of the Rurouni Kenshin manga will soon be available at a book store near you.

Anthony: That's it. No more advertising your anime's on this fic. I'm shutting you all down and… We didn't even get to do the show.

Soujiro: Oh yea now I remember this fic was suppose to be about doing a show in every chapter. Why don't we do that?

Anthony: Because you guys are morons that keep getting me side tracked. That the end of this chapter and I promise that their will be another episode without this randomness.

Kyo: The Samurai Deeper Kyo manga is av (gets cut off by me)

Anthony: ENOUGH!

A.N. Sorry xZig-zagx for not getting to your topic today but I will get to it next time.

Thanks **Wood Worm** I'll send Soujiro straight to you.

Soujiro: What? (Gets sent to **Wood Worm**)

Anthony: With that I like to thank everyone who has reviewed and please keep reviewing. Thank You all.


	8. OCness

For legal purposes: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own any anime that I might use in this fic. I only own characters that I have created which can be used and abused by other authors as they see fit.

xZig-zagx  
2005-10-03  
ch 1, signed

I have a topic. Why do people feel the need to fill with a bunch of Mary Sue and Gary Sue crap? Why must they ruin fanfics by making horribly OOC crossovers? Why must they character rape my favorite characters with unbelieveable crossovers? And why am I wasting my time with this fic?

Anthony: Well I hope you guys had a good Halloween.

Soujiro: (Uber hyper) Hiigotalotofcandyfromthesenicepeopleandnowican'tstopfeellinghyperwaitdoyouhaveanycandybecauseireallylikecandyespeciallychocolateireallylikechocolatewowithinkicouldrepaintmyroomwiththisenergy

Anthony: What the hell are you talking about?

Shishio: Soujiro how much candy did you eat?

Soujiro: Ilikecandydoyouhaveanymorebecauseittastesreallygoodandmakesmefeelallhappyandgoodandheyisthatacatovertherewowithinkitslookingatmeimgoingtoraceitandwowilikecandy.

Shishio: Danmit! Soujiro had too much sugar again. He always gets this way around Halloween. That's why we never take him trick or treating any more.

Anthony: Right, I can see why that's a good idea. Hey Kyo are you feeling alright?

Kyo: (Playing Halo2) Fucking die you Covenant bastards! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Benitora: He's been like this for a while. He gets into game a little too much.

Kyo: HA I got the sword, now you're all going to suck it bitches!

Anthony: Danm! I need those two to help me host. I have an idea which conveniently ties into my topic for today. Benitora, Shishio I'll need you help.

The theme music starts playing and we go to the set.

Anthony: Today's show is all about OCness in fanfics. Tonight we have two special co hosts. First OC Soujiro

OC Soujiro: (not smiling or cheerful) hi.

Anthony: Right, and our next co host is OC Kyo

OC Kyo: (Happy) it's so great to be here. I just want to wish everyone a great day.

Anthony: O.K. And for our two special guest from Samurai Deeper Kyo, the Red Tiger, Benitora.

Benitora: Hi to all anime fans.

Anthony: And last but not least from Rurouni Kenshin, the Flame of Hell, Shishio.

Shishio: This show is weak it should be destroyed.

Anthony: (staring) Right I'll get right on that. But first our topic, how do you guys feel about OCness in fanfics?

OC Soujiro: (Dull and bored) its o.k. I guess. I don't really know all that much.

Shishio: This Soujiro is useless; OC is not how our creators wanted us. It might be alright in small doses but it takes away from what we are inside. (Looks at the readers) And if any of you think that you can turn me into a weak pacified version of me than I will kill you and send you to Hell!

OC Kyo: That's not very nice Shishio. I like anything and everything. These authors are putting their soul into their works and I think they can change characters to fit their vision.

Benitora: It looks like Kyo but man Kyo would kill you if he heard what you said. I don't care what authors make me into but just make it good and keep something of the original character if you don't then why not make a new character and don't ruin an existing one.

Anthony: Good answers all the next question is: "Why must they ruin fanfics by making horribly OOC crossovers? Why must they character rape my favorite characters with unbelieveable crossovers?" Yes it sucks when you get different characters who have nothing to do with each other and make a fic about it. Just like if some one made a fic with swordsmen from different animes and set in different time…wait… Danmit you're talking about fics like this.

OC Kyo: There is no need to curse. Everyone has different preferences and you can not hold it against you. Also** xZig-zagx **Crossovers are not bad things when you get use to the interesting and original concept that the author is using.

(Kyo comes in followed by a still sugar crazed Soujiro)

Kyo: I just beat Halo2 and I hear all this crap coming from the set. And low and behold this bitch is talking about shit that is pointless. **xZig-zagx** is right crossovers suck and you suck for supporting them.

Anthony: Finally my real co hosts are back. You know the drill, fight to the death to please the readers.

Soujiro: IallreadykilledtheothermebecausehedidnotgivemeanycandyandilikecandyandidontlikeOCnessinfanficsbecauseilikemeasmuchasilikecandynowletsgetsomesugarnowaitlestgetcandycuscandyhaschocolatandilikechocolat.

(OC Soujiro lies dead in a pool of his blood while sugar high Soujiro keeps babbling on)

Anthony: Now Kyo kill this punk cause I can't stand OCness in my fic.

OC Kyo: We can all discuse this over a nice c… (Kyo cuts his head off)

Kyo: Another chapter another person I kill on this stage. I like this fic I get to kill so many jackasses.

Anthony: We're going to put Soujiro in a padded room till he stops being messed up… ok messed up more than he all ready is. Good bye and good luck.

---------------

A.N. To **the sacred night**- Thanks for all the posts. I got several good ideas about upcoming shows. Also I have not heard of Planet Ladder but I'll look into it as a possible source for this and other fics. Keep reviewing

Thanks **xZig-zagx **for the idea. And for you question on why waste time of this fic… I don't know why I waste my time on this fic it just seems like a good idea.

Keep reviewing all.


	9. A Contest is Coming

For legal reasons: Do I really have to say that I own nothing. Really.

Soujiro, Kyo, Anthros, and Skylark are sitting around playing Soul Caliber 3

Anthros: Why didn't you put me in any other chapters of this fic?

Skylark: Ya, you put us in chapter 2 and then you abandon us. Really we're important too.

Anthony: Will you shut up! I'm trying to do my introduction. Any way…

Anthony starts laughing evilly.

Anthony: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Skylark: That was your introduction? That sucked.

Anthony: O shut up! Any way, I decided that I am going to give my loyal readers a treat. Something that they wanted for a while now.

Kyo: A plot?

Soujiro: To keep following your parody idea?

Anthros: To kill more people?

Skylark: To have a better introduction?

Anthony: NO! (Muttering under his breath) Bastards. I'm doing who's the hottest contest. Two to be exact. One for who's the hottest guy and one for who's the hottest girl.

Kyo: O.K. just leave me out of this train wreck.

Anthony: Actually, your contract says that I can and I will put you into this contest. Soujiro too.

Soujiro: What contracts?

Xellos: The ones I tricked you two into signing.

Kyo: What? Whats Xellos from Slayers doing here?

Anthony: He's my attorney. He does a great job at screwing over my enemies and employees alike.

Kyo: I'm going to kill all of you for this. Especially Soujiro.

Soujiro: Why me?

Kyo: because that constant smile is making me fucking mad as hell.

Anthony: Well now its time for you, my readers, to send in suggestions of who should participate in the male contest and who should judge the contest. Cause I'm legally free from judging this competition. Right?

Xellos: (Waving his finger) That is a secret.

Anthony: That's it, You're in the contest too. So send reviews ant suggestions and I'll write it.

A.N. Man I've had a tough schedule the last month. Finals are coming up which is the reason I'm only writing this shorter chapter. But I'm still around and in about a month the first chapter of "What if… Soujiro's story" and "What if… Kyoshiro's story" will be written. Till then tell me who you want to judge and participate in the next fic. So far Xellos from Slayers, Soujiro from Kenshin, and Kyo from SDK are participating.

Keep reviewing and have a good day.

Also jeffiswrongC I thank you for your review and I just like to say I'm a huge fan of "Lonely Strength" I hope you will write more of that story soon. Its my favorite KH fic.


	10. Contestants and Judges 1

For legal reasons: I don't own any anime series. Those who believe I do have issues that need to be dealt with. I do own all the characters that I have made up. Use them as you want.

Anthony: Now its time to announce the contestants in the 'who's the hottest guy contest'. First, my two co-host Soujiro Seta and Demon Eyes Kyo.

Kyo: (Looking pissed) I'll get you for this one day.

Anthony: Good for you. Next we have the star of Ruroni Kenshin, Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin: Why do I have to be in the contest?

Anthony: The fans demand it. Next, from Inuyasha everyone's favorite half demon Inuyasha. Also from Full metal Alchemist the one and only full metal himself Edward Elric. Height must not be an issue for some fan girls.

Ed: (Going nuts) WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU…(Al cuts him off)

Al: Please brother get a hold of your self.

Anthony: Also from Sailor Moon Darian aka Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon: You can do it Darian I believe in you.

Kyo: Hey, didn't I kill you two in an earlier episode?

Sailor Moon(frighten) Ahh Keep him away from me. (Hides behind the other sailor scouts)

Soujiro: Hi Sailor Mercury, what brings you here.

Mercury: (Blushing well I'm here to keep Kyo from killing Sailor Moon and… well cheer you on Sou-kun.

Moon: WHAT! You're not cheering for Darian! Where's your show loyalty?

Anthony: Well as much as I care about you're little squabbles I have to announce the next contestants. (Xellos whispers in my ear) (Evil grin) Yes, perfect. The next contestant is from Slayers. He is 1/3 Human, 1/3 Demon, and 1/3 Golem Zelgadis Greywood.

Zel: (looks right at Xellos) I'm going to Fucking kill you, you Mazoku bastard! Why am I in this contest?

Xellos:(with his index finger wagging) That is a secret.

Anthony: Next from Gundam Wing, The pilot of Gundam Sandrock Quatre Winner.

Quatre: Dorothy, why did you put me in this contest?

Dorothy: For my amusement my darling Quatre. Besides when this contest is over I reward you.

Quatre: With what? (Dorothy whispers in his ear and Quatre's face goes red) Alright I do it.

Anthony: And last from Evangelion the Third Child Shinji Ikari.

Shinji: I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away.

Asuka: WHAT! Baka is in this contest. I can think a several better people to be in his place like (Blushing) Kaji.

Anthros: Really, I could have sworn that you said you like Shinji. (Asuka and Shinji blush)

Asuka: Shut up (Pulls me aside) When are you going to write those AxS Eva fanfics?

Anthony: Soon but first let me introduce the judges for this contest. From Kenshin Kamatari.

Kamatari: Hi boys. (Blows a kiss)

Soujiro: But Kamatari is a guy.

Kamataria: Don't worry I know I can judge this. (looks at all the contestants) I love this job.

All the contestant start to back away from him.

Anthony: (Smiling evilly) The next judge is from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: You won't dare make him a judge.

Anthony: Well since Inuyasha knows who I'm talking about a member of the Band of Seven Jakotsu.

Jakotsu: Oh Inuyasha I can finaly get you all to myself. (Inuyasha looks disgusted) Don't worry guys I want to get to know all of you very well (Blows kisses at the contestants).

Ed: Why the hell do you have two gay cross dressers as our judges?

Xellos, Anthros, and I are falling over laughing.

Skylark: They are plotting against all of you.

Kenshin: Nice to know.

Anthony: The next judge is a woman. From Samurai Deeper Kyo Okuni.

Okuni: (In a very seductive voice) Hi boys.

Anthros: The contestants seem to like this judge a lot more.

Anthony: Don't worry they won't be happy for long. The next Judge is from Slayers. The princess of Saillune the peace freak of Slayers Amelia.

Amelia: Oh Hi Mr. Zelgadis (Waving).

Zel: O god why me.

Anthony: The final judge is from Evangelion Captain Misato Katsuragi.

Misato: (Clearly drunk) hiccup Hi Shinji, Hi Asuka. hiccup I just like to thank everyone for naming me the hottest guy despite the fact I'm a woman. I love you all.

Anthony: No Misato you're judging the contest.

Misato: I could a lot I some lend me a few hundred dollars.

Anthony: Nice. Ladies and well just ladies. Here are the contestant and judges. I want my readers to review and tell me what the want to see these guy do for your amusement.

A.N. I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update but I had writers block for what the contestant will do. That why I'm letting the readers deal with that for me.

Please review, please. I'll be your friend.


	11. Dopplegangers

I Do not own anything. There guys I said it. (Starts crying) I hope you're all happy

Kyo: Actually I am.

Anthony: Hi guys I bet your wondering what we here on the show have been doing. Well we lost the studio where we taped the show. And it took a very long time to get it back.

---Flashback—

Xellos: Hey I got some bad news they're closing the studio.

Soujiro: But we're going to have this contest and if we don't get through the guy portion we'll never get to the girl portion and we had great ideas for it.

Xellos: Well the studio is closing you just have to cancel the show and the contest.

Anthony: Come on Xellos you're my lawyer isn't there anything you can do to get the show back on?

Xellos: Actually there is something you three can do. According to the contract you can keep the show on if you complete a task.

Kyo: Fine what is it?

Xellos: You have to find a Cambodian midget amputee who lives in the heart of Africa because aliens brained washed her to kill Prussian Prime Minister, and is an over weight hermaphrodite with Bi-Polar tendencies. Then find a speckled goat that is considered a God in Turkey and get them to marry in a legal binding ceremony. And film the entire ceremony with a 1912 camera.

Kyo: WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soujiro: I have to second that.

Anthony: I can't believe that I signed this. All right gang lets get this done.

----End Flashback----

Anthony: That was one crazy year man.

Soujiro: That was a nice wedding despite everything that we went through.

Kyo: The reception was sub-par at best. I blame the bride's family.

Soujiro: Their goats, they have no taste.

Anthony: Guys we got the show back. (All three of us do an elaborate series of high fives for three minutes)

Soujiro: So now what?

Anthony: Now we start the show.

Theme music starts to play

Anthony: Welcome back to Politically Anime Incorrect back from a long hiatus. With me is the smiling samurai Soujiro Seta.

Soujiro: (Big smile) It's great to be back.

Anthony: Also joining me is the demon eyed assassin, Demon eyes Kyo.

Kyo: I hope this was worth all the crap I had to go through.

Anthony: Right and today we're talking about doppelgangers in anime. And to help us we have the main character from the new series D. Gray Man, Allen Walker.

Allen: Thank you for having me.

Anthony: Also from another new series Black Cat the main character Train Heartnet.

Train: (With his mouth full of food) Mmmm uummmm.

Anthony: Right… lets start with you Allen can you tell the audience about yourself.

Allen: I'm 15 years old and a member of the Black Order which is a secret order that is trying to save the world from Akuma which are living weapons that are powered by the souls of the dead. My weapon is my left arm that is actually an anti-Akuma weapon.

Anthony: All right that's nice. Now let me ask you a very simple question…how are you not Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist?

Allen: Um… well we're very different people.

Kyo: Oh hell come one you're just like Ed. You're an orphan who gained his abilities after you tried to raise your dead parent (Ed's mom in his case, your dad in your series) using a forbidden power. You both turned your parents into monsters. You were both taken in by legendary yet mean people who trained in to be powerful individuals. Hell both of your series take place during the same period in history the late 1800's early 1900's.

Anthony: Both of you became the youngest members of highly powerful orders that have a very selective membership. Both of you have a special arm that allows you to use your special abilities.

Soujiro: Also you look a lot like Ed. If you got rid of the scar on your left eye and grow your hair longer and dye it blond you look just like Ed. Also although you don't have a brother, that guy Lavi looks and kinda acts like Al.

Allen: (Looking nervous) Umm umm…

Anthony: Will just give you a moment to think that over while we talk to our other guest the Kenshin, Vash the Stampede hybrid Train Heartnet.

Train: Well I use to be number 13 of the Chronos numbers, which is a group of elite assassins. I changed my ways after meeting a cute bounty hunter named Saya. When she died I left Chronos and became a bounty hunter and vowed never to kill again.

Kyo: So you're just like that pansy Kenshin. Oh no I killed someone how will I deal with my self…bull shit. Stop getting all emo because you use to kill people. You don't see me getting all sad and depressed.

Anthony: You also are just like Vash the Stampede with your gun skills and the way you act like a complete idiot one minute and then being a badass the next. You two are also gluttons who eat everything in sight.

Soujiro: Remember illegal copies are infringement of copyright. (Smiles)

Anthony: Hey Allen we have another surprise for you. Come out here Ed.

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist comes out to the stage

Ed: DOPPELGANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Points at Allen, turns his arm into a sword and starts chasing Allen)

Allen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Starts running away)

Anthony: Now for you Train…what the…

Train Heartnet, Vash the Stampede, and Kenshin are all sitting around eating doughnuts and talking.

Anthony: You guys are support to be fighting each other. Why aren't you?

Kenshin: We don't want to fight each other, that we don't.

Vash: Yea peace. (Shows peace sign)

Train: Yes Peace love and happiness. (Allen is being chased Ed in the background)

Kyo: O.K that's it! You pacifist bastards have fucking pissed me off for the last time. (Draws sword) I'll show you bastards what killing is about. (Fight breaks out)

Soujiro: Well maybe the reason that some characters are copied from one series to another is because the original character is popular enough and creators and writers just take something popular from one series and put it in the new animes.

Anthony: Nice ending Soujiro and that is it for the first episode after one and a half years gone. I hope people remember this fic and we will have another episode soon. (Xellos teleports in and whispers in my ear) Ohh that's good. Looks like the contest is back on with new participants, back by popular demand.

* * *

A.N. Yes I am back. Some of you might be wondering why I didn't update sooner I'll give you the simple answer, I'm lazy. I had stuff to do and I keep putting this on the backburner. Well I'm not making that mistake again. This is my flagship story and I will continue it.

The topic for this chapter came from watching D. Grey Man. I was watching the show and I just keep thinking "Allen is just like Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist" I also noticed it with Train while I read the Black Cat Manga. So I decided to use this story to rant about it.

Please keep reviewing this story and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me.


End file.
